


Sleepy Holloween

by charleybradburies



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Aunts & Uncles, Children, Costumes, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Marriage, Married Couple, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Miscarriage, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Post-Canon, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which it's Abbie and Ichabod's anniversary, so Jenny takes the kids trick-or-treating.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which it's Abbie and Ichabod's anniversary, so Jenny takes the kids trick-or-treating.

The doorbell rings, and the chaos follows.

“Aunt Jenny! Aunt Jenny!” the children chant as they rush down the stairs and fling the door open. Jenny gathers all three of them up in her arms as best she can. 

“All right, let’s see here.”

She pulls away from them and takes in their beaming faces. 

“Anna, Elsa, and…” she pauses on her nephew.

“Benjamin Franklin,” he clarifies, as though it were obvious. Jenny stands taller, pointing at him and looking over at Ichabod, who’s just made his way out of the kitchen.

“This your idea?”

“I did assist with the costume; however, the portrayal was at his request. I see you’ve put in effort as well, Miss Jenny.”

Jenny laughs. 

“You know, to be honest, I thought the girls were gonna continue in last year’s vein of space warrior princesses and whatnot, but uh, this is good, too.”

Abbie interrupts from her position at the top of the stairs, leaning on the banister as she looks down at her family.

“Well, they were _going_ to be Nebula and Gamora, but Frozen came on Netflix and that idea went kaput. Speaking of which, where is your costume, young lady?”

“I’m a homicidal maniac. They look just like everybody else.” 

Jenny smiles proudly, and Abbie rolls her eyes with a light laugh before making her way down the staircase, her blue dress swishing with each step.

“I tried, Lieutenant,” says Frank, coming up behind Jenny and setting a few massive bags of candy on the floor. Abbie leans over for a half-hug as the trio of children rush to him.

“I wore the shirt for good measure,” Jenny whines, and unzips her jacket to reveal a tee shirt that says ‘this is my costume.’

“Better than what you’ve got going on,” she continues, making a point of looking her sister up and down. “I, for one, wanted to see Mister Icky as Captain America.”

“You don’t honestly believe I would go outside wearing tights, Miss Jenny?” says Ichabod, feigning offense. 

“I think you would if Abbie told you to.”

“As much as I’d prefer to pretend that’s not a good point, I’ll abstain.”

“Probably for the best,” Jenny winks. “Hope you got her something good this year.” 

“All right, we’re leaving,” Abbie declares, pushing Ichabod aside to give Jenny a sharp hug.

“Hey, your fault. You’re the one who decided it was a good idea to get married on Halloween, okay?”

“Considering the eight years prior, it seemed romantic enough,” contests Ichabod.

“And you married him anyway,” Jenny presses, feigning annoyance as she and Abbie pull away from each other. 

“Do you know how many times we’ve been over this? It’s been twelve years.”

“He didn’t even know what a boyfriend was when I met him,” Jenny recollects, gently punching Ichabod’s forearm. 

“Have I told you guys about that?” she poses to the children, who shake their heads.

“Well, tell them while you are tricking and treating, Miss Jenny; I believe we have a dinner reservation to attend to,” says Ichabod, helping Abbie into a coat from the closet. 

“Yeah, yeah, do your thing. See you lovebirds when you get home.”

“Happy anniversary!” Frank calls after them as they walk down the path to their car, then closes the door and slings his arm around Jenny, who zips her jacket back up. 

“All right, kiddos. Let’s see how much trouble we can cause before Mom and Dad get home!”


	2. Tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Abbie has her second miscarriage.

She nods to the receptionist as she leaves, smiling weakly, but by the time she slams the car door shut, tears are streaming down her face. She doesn’t want to cry, she can’t cry, not here, not now. Not in public, dammit.

She sobs for half an hour, until a call from Jenny interrupts her. She puts the phone on speaker. 

“Hey, did your appointment go over? Thought we were all having dinner tonight.”

Abbie doesn’t respond, but Jenny continues talking a moment later. Her voice is grim now.

“It didn’t go over, did it?”

“It barely went to begin with,” Abbie says bitterly.

“Well, I’m at your house now, with your rather concerned husband, and we’d really like for you to be here, rather than crying in a parking lot or something. If nothing else, there’s plenty of beer for us all to drown your sorrows.”

A sharp laugh escapes her. She wipes away her tears, and puts the car in drive.

“Good girl,” jests Jenny, and Abbie hangs up on her.

The front door is open before she reaches the porch. Ichabod steps outside. She smiles at seeing him, but stops in her tracks. 

“I am sorry, Abbie.”

“You’re sorry? I’m the one who can’t stay pregnant to save her life.”

“You’ve done a great many other things to save your life, and those of others.”

She chuckles, pulling away a stray bit of hair from her face. “It’s an expression.”

“I assumed as much, but at least I got you to smile.”

He offers her his arm, and she takes it.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Destiny, Fickle and Free](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523917) by [Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter)




End file.
